


Little Reaper & Friends

by Teutonic_lisp



Series: Daughter of Death - Sides [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternative Universe - Swapfell RED (Undertale), Alternative Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternative universe - Horrortale (Undertale), F/M, Gen, Letters, Side Stories, snippets of AU’s?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teutonic_lisp/pseuds/Teutonic_lisp
Summary: Side stories of the main ‘Daughter of Death’ book.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Daughter of Death - Sides [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618159
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	1. Letters to you

**To: Y/N. Location: France, Paris  
From: Zeus. Location: Greece, Mt. Olympus**

_Dear Y/n.  
Apollo’s missing his lyre. . . You wouldn’t have anything to do about that, would you? Thanatos had said he seen you walk by with it in your hands - you know how important that lyre is to Apollo.   
So give it back, and I won’t hold your father accounted for. _

_an begrudgingly farewell, Zeus._

* * *

**To: Y/N. Location: France, Paris  
From: Zeus. Location: Greece, Mt. Olympus**

_Happy greetings, Y/n.  
Ares arrived today. Immediately went to Hera ; he also asked if you and your father was joining us on Olympus. He didn’t like the answer - well, a young maiden such as yourself is still in the stages of minority ; you still rely on your father for guidance._

_But for the love of everything ; come visit before he causes another war._

_best wishes, Zeus_

* * *

**To: Y/N. Location: The United Kingdom, Wales.  
From: Zeus. Location: Greece, Mt. Olympus**

_Dear Y/n.  
Heard you moved areas. Congratulations are in order - but perhaps another time when you aren’t busy. You hadn’t visited in a while, frankly I’m worried. Is everything going smoothly in the underworld? Has Hades managed to squabble things? _

_Nontheless, Ares, Apollo, and Artemis are asking for you._

_be fair, Zeus._

* * *

**To: Y/N. Location: The United Kingdom, Scotland.  
From: Zeus. Location: Greece, Mt. Olympus**

_Dear Y/n, daughter of ———.  
You sly little nymph! Where have you hidden my bolt? I won’t ask how you obtained it, if you weren’t careful you could have gotten burned! Be a good nymph and return it before the fortnight._

_No, I am not enraged. Merely curious and intrigued on how you managed to get the bolt out of the safe.  
write back soon, Zeus. _

* * *

**To: Y/N. Location: The United Kingdom, Scotland.  
From: Hera. Location: Greece, Mt. Olympus**

_Hello, Y/n.  
I heard recently from Ares that you pulled Zeus’ bolt from the safe, and that he was involved. Ha! It was amusing watching him run around the palace looking and asking people if they saw the bolt, and if they knew who had taken it. Unfortunately for you (and to an extend: Ares.), Thanatos said you returned to the underworld with the bolt in tow. I heard Hades laughed so hard he cried, haha. _

_I’d say keep it but Zeus is next to powerless without the lightning in the sky, so return it soon._

_Be fair, Hera._

* * *

**To: Y/N. Location: Turkey, Antalya  
From: Hera. Location: Greece, Mt. Olympus**

_Hello, Y/n.  
How is Hades and Thanatos? I hope they aren’t too overwhelming you with work. Still so young yet chooses to work like every other reaper in that association. You know, you can come up to Olympus and live with us.   
no, I don’t think you’d like that, would you?. . . You take so much after your father after all. _

_See you soon, Hera._

* * *

**To: Y/N. Location: Turkey, Antalya  
From: Hera. Location: Greece, Mt. Olympus**

_Y/n.  
How in Gods and Goddesses did you manage to steal the bolt again? Although it is fun to see Zeus stumbling around like a newly born lamb, it still isn’t right for him to look so lost. It gives unpleasant shivers crawling down my spine — nevermind. Ares returned it. . . I am not sure if you are a good influence on him, Apollo and Artemis, but they seem to brighten at the mere mention of you. ___

__~~not true. Don’t believe what ma writes. Get your ass out of the underworld - or wherever you are stationed at - and come visit. It has been a full decade.~~ _ _

___Warm farewells, Hera_ ~~and Ares~~ _ _

* * *

__**To: Y/N. Location: Russia, Samara  
From: Artemis. Location: Greece, Mt. Olympus** _ _

___Greetings, Y/n!  
I went on a hunt today in the human realm. I was surprised to see several structures being build in my favourite hunting grounds. The natives are still fairly nice, though. I think they know I’m Artemis?   
but anyways, heard you moved again. Man, Mr. Thanatos is overworking you._ _ _

___Please, to all huntresses, don’t become a workaholic or I’ll smack you with my bow._ _ _

___Love, Artemis._ _ _

* * *

__**To: Y/N. Location: Russia, Samara  
From: Artemis. Location: Greece, Mt. Olympus** _ _

___Greetings, Y/n!  
Zeus and Hera are fighting again. I didn’t catch an idea of what - I think Zeus slept with a mortal again. Im going to write several things about Zeus on a parchment and burn it, to rant you know? You rarely come up to Olympus now that you work (come here and let me smack you with my bow). I don’t mind, honestly. I, and I think several others, miss your shenanigans.   
Don’t be a stranger, please. I can’t imagine living these years with you acting like you have no idea who we are. _ _ _

___Ps. Hermes if you’re reading this I’m going to kick your wings! This is girl talk!!_ _ _

__ fyi, it opened on its own. But I agree - I know I could have said this in person but you know.. stuff happens. Don’t be a stranger, Y/N... also don’t tell Artemis that I read this, thanks love you~ _ _

___Silent biddings, Artemis._ _ _

* * *

__**To: Y/N. Location: Russia, Samara  
From: Ares. Location: Greece, Mt. Olympus** _ _

___Idiocy is befitting for you, Y/n.  
Your last letter reeked of alcohol. Not to mention your wordings were everywhere. Did you, in mortal terms, drunk written to me?   
I’m flattered, really. But you drunk off of Dionysus’ wine is never really good.   
wished I could see it.   
kidding. I hate it when you’re drunk - you can never respect boundaries. _ _ _

___But. . . I am not writing to you to scold you. Instead, I will be in your area for a while - I heard the mortals are calling it the Russian revolution? We’ll be working together from here on out.  
don’t drink, Ares._ _ _

* * *

__**To: Y/N. Location: South America, USA  
From: Ares. Location: Russia, Samara.** _ _

___The Russian Resolution is done, yet the war over where you are is still continuing. I will be arriving shortly. Few of our people are there also and I have to play my part in this, and so do you.  
I wish the circumstances were different upon our reunions - I imagine you will be busy on the other side while I tend to the others. Again. _ _ _

___When this is over, if you’d allow me, I’d like to take you somewhere._ _ _

___I know reapers of the Underground are fairly busy in these times. Mortals are selfish, you know? I may represent war and several unpleasantries, but I am hardly responsible for every war wafted in the human realm.  
Write back soon - Ares. _ _ _

* * *

___**To: Y/N. Location: ???  
From: Eros. Location: Greece, Mt. Olympus. **   
_Hello Y/n!  
my senses are tingling! Who is this man that you oh-so dearly like? A mortal? Foolish, foolish LR! Can’t you see several beings yearn for your attention? Being the daughter of Death - it’s shocking but you grew up with Apollo and Artemis - helped Ares gain that sense of belonging too! So I’m not too surprised . . ._ _

___Don’t tell anyone, but I think Hera’s magic is tingling too. She keeps grinning at her scroll, writing with a smile, a happy step in her heel. Oh, Zeus’ sour attitude hadn’t dimmed hers the slightest - That’s the first!_ _ _

___Can’t wait to see you, Eros._ _ _

___Ps. My siblings says hello._ _ _


	2. A special for 900+ votes on Wattpad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the roles were reversed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a special chapter on Wattpad to congratulate the readers for getting over 900+ votes(stars?)  
> I mentioned that I would make another if the story got over 1,000+ votes(..stars?)
> 
> However, you can see it as an 'Alternative Universe' where our loveable skeletons are reapers and LR is mortal:^)
> 
> **This isn’t Reapertale**

The night sky is blocked out by gloomy grey clouds. Obstructing the twinkling stars millions of light years away, away from sight.

A monster stood at the top of the skyscraper, overlooking the city below. His white eyelights sharp and focused as he huffed in amusement. For a split second, he was gone.

Appearing in front of a bar, he pushed the door open and entered. The warmth within was a welcoming feeling compared to the chill wind of winter outside.

"Heya, Sansy!"

"Hey, Sans, come check this out!"

"Welcome back, Sans!"

He nodded in acknowledgment, going to his usual spot by the counter. A fire monster stood behind the counter, a damp rag and a glass cup in his hand. He nodded in greeting, putting away the glass and retreated to the back — he returned almost instantly with a plate of homemade fries, a loaded burger, and a large ketchup bottle.

Wordlessly, the bartender placed the items in front of Sans.

"ey, thanks grillbz." He says, slouching on his seat as he picked up the bottle and squeezed the contents into his maw. Chuckling to himself when he earned a few disgusted looks from humans in the bar - the monsters already used to his bullshit by now.

"....." Grillby stares at Sans, which made the skeleton monster chuckle.

"put it on my tab." He says, scooping up a handful of fries, dunked it into the ketchup with a not-so healthy amount and dropped it into his mouth. Grillby's shoulders dropped before squaring up once again, a slow nod before he left to tend the other customers.

The soft tingle of magic, and repeated the process.

Sans . . . Was trapped. He had no idea how to do stuff with the knowledge he held. He couldn't consult a friend, even if Grillby never spoke more than a single sentence.

He did something that angered a lot of people. Not only him, but he managed to drag Papyrus into his mess and that was something he wanted to avoid doing.

The machine was finished, ready to go, ready to bring back a forgotten face.

It went all wrong. Everything was wrong the moment that face fell into the void - forever forgotten by his peers, why they lived so long with the help of their creation.

It was all wrong, and Sans took comfort in the greasy food before returning to the house of horrors - his house, actually.

The machine was supposed to be used to bring back someone, not drag several someones from their homes. Multiple versions of himself and his brother have appeared after the machine exploded. The fact that he was still alive, he was mere steps away from the machine, was itself a miracle.

He would have been dust, leaving Papyrus in unfamiliar territory filled with not-so kind humans.

He contacted Alphys when he found several bodies in his basement floor, all unconscious. The baffling part was that they all looked like a copy of himself.

. . . Which leads to angry people. Were they people? He still hadn't had the time to wrap his skull around the problem - he had to play the peacekeeper and stop other monsters from attacking each other, claiming blasphemy about the multiverse theory despite seeing it for themselves.

The sciency brothers, however, were awestruck. A mere mistake had proven a theory debated for centuries - all because of a mistake.

Sans lowered the burger from his teeth. His white eyelights trailing to the gold band around his wrist - embedded into his bones, engraved with the single letter 'Z' with a bolt behind — _Zeus_.

He had fucked up big time, especially with people claiming to be the Greek Gods and Goddesses themselves.

A shiver racked through his bones, popping the rest of the burg into his mouth, he squeezed a large amount of ketchup into his mouth and pushed the plate away. Standing up, he thanked Grillby once again, bid him a good night, before shortcuts back home.

Already he could hear the disagreements, the shouting, and the magic tension in the air - intoxicating and poisonous.

He sighed deeply and pushed the door open.

"-UTTER RIDICULOUS!" Shouted an edgier version of his brother, who was named 'Edge' to avoid confusion.

"IT'S NOT! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!" Blue, ... yeah.. countered back. Flushing an angry blue as he stood on top of the coffee table to match Edge's towering height. "THE CONTRACT STATES THAT NO HUMAN DIES UNLESS THEY ARE ON THE TO-DIE LIST!"

"ITS STUPID! WE SHOULD BE ENSLAVING THEM FOR WHAT THEY HAD DONE TO US!" Black shouted, roughly pulling Blue off the table. Scowling as he dusted off the foot prints.

"IT'S NOT STUPID!" Blue tried weakly. "THEY WERE SCARED! THEY DIDN'T UNDERSTAND US BACK THEN!"

"YES! WE CAN HELP THEM UNDERSTAND THAT WE AREN'T HERE FOR ANOTHER WAR!" Papyrus said, trying to lighten the tense mood.

Unlike Sans, these four had different initials engraved into their wrists. Blue had a 'A' with a rose, Edge had a 'H' with a crow's skull, Black had a 'A' with a bomb, and finally, Papyrus had a 'P' with a tree; all having the same gold colour.

Blue was claimed by _Aphrodite_.

Edge was claimed by _Hades_.

Black was claimed by _Ares_.

Papyrus was claimed by _Persephone_. 

Sans rubbed his temples, a headache forming as he made a beeline towards the kitchen. Trying to escape the shrill of a disagreement, normally he intervened but his mark was aching.

He paused at the entrance to the kitchen. His smile disappeared as he watched Stretch, Red, and Mutt lounging around the island. Each having a type of condiment in their hands. Their conversation paused to look up at him. Oranges and red eyelights are sharp and focus on him as he went to the refrigerator and took a ketchup bottle infused with alcohol - he was sure the honey, mustard, and BBQ sauce also had a bit of alcohol in them, too.

"mind if i join your club?" He asked, although he didn't stop to hear their reply and sat on a high stool. Leaning against the countertop with a sigh.

"not like 'nyone goin' ta stop ya." Red muttered bitterly, tipping the mustard bottle and squeezed. "fuck, thin' been itchy all friggin day." He hissed, clawing at his mark.

"mine too." Stretch spoke up, scrolling through his phone and occasionally taking long sips of his honey. "whatdya think they want?"

They. The word bounced in their head. The simple word weighs a ton compared to their unfortunate prison.

"dunno..." Rus sighed deeply, laying his forehead on the cool surface. "they ain't my deity."

"i suggest doing research . . . on greek mythology." Stretch muttered softly, flashing his screen. A website was pulled up along with his deity.

A simple 'A' with a bow and arrow; _Artemis_.

"fucking 'ell." Red hissed, scratching at his mark as if it would disappear. "annoying pieces o'shits if ya tell me."

Ignoring this, Sans glanced around the kitchen. "where are axe n' crooks?" He asked, noticing the lacking presence of the two largest monsters in the house.

"...probably across the street, cuddling up the human." Stretch spoke, his eyelights not leaving his phone screen. "A new neighbor, moved in a week ago - a foreigner." He says, as if reading through a list.

"and you _let_ them go?" Sans hissed. "you know that they-"

"they don't. not anymore." Rus cut him off with a wave. "no point in doing it when we're.." he trailed, lifting his hand and pointed at his wrist. The sand golden band with a single 'P' with waves; _Poseidon_. 

Sans sighed, slouching in his seat. It was no surprise that they blamed him for the predicament, but it wasn't necessarily his fault. If they(the ones in the kitchen+Axe) hadn't tampered with the machine at the same time, they wouldn't have been in this position.

"fuck it." Red growled, slamming the mustard bottle on the island top with a loud thud and yanked off the gauze from his wrist. "whatddya want?!" He shouted, as if the god in question would answer. The same gold band with a 'D' letter and vine of grapes behind it: _Dionysus_.

"can't hear you." Stretch muttered, pocketing his phone.

It was a minute to midnight, their routine would start soon - almost simultaneously, their phones chimed once the last second touched the clock. It went for ten seconds before it stilled.

The arguments in the living room stopped, followed by thuds of haste footprints making their way towards the kitchen.

"IT UPDATED." Papyrus said, looking at his phone along with the long list of dying or dead humans and monsters.

This was their normal. At the stroke of midnight, a new list of dying souls would be emailed to them via phone. If they completed before five-thirty am, then they can relax for the rest of the day until a new 24 hour begins.

"I STILL REFUSE TO ACKNOWLEDGE THAT AXE AND CROOKS DON'T HAVE A DEITY!" Edge scowled, shoving his phone into his pockets.

"...they do." Sans said softly. "mr. thanatos claimed both of them." He could feel another headache coming in - stars, he needed a break.

Black scoffed loudly. "HARDLY A GOD. GO GET THEM AND WE'LL DEPART." He said, turning on his heel. "MUTT, COME!" And left through a rip - not their _shortcuts_. Only Rus, Sans, Red, and Stretch had that ability. 

. . . It came with the job of a reaper.

"do i have to? i got to work, too... not even getting paid for it, either." Stretch muttered, watching as Rus disappeared with a soft 'pop', followed by a startled shout from Black somewhere in the house.

"C'MON, PAPY!" Blue cheered, grabbing a hold of Stretch's arm and pulled him through a rip. A large weapon already in his bony hands; a scythe. Before the rip could close, Stretch gave them an easy grin and a piece sign.

"...guess means we gotta." Red sighed, taking a large dosage of mustard and got up, licking his teeth with a snarky grin aimed at Sans. "gud luck, heard they like tha' human." He snickered, following Edge through a rip he created.

Sans sighed, looking up at Papyrus. "miss it when it was just us two." He muttered. 

Papyrus gave him a sympathetic smile, rubbing his shoulders before leaving to change into his 'robes'. A simple long black robe with a hood to hide his identity if someone were to see either of them whilst on the job.

They didn't need to anger the Gods and Goddesses any further.

**  
M E A N W H I L E . . .**

"Okay, okay I got it!" You shouted, grinning widely as you dived for the pen Axe held over your head. Crooks was sitting behind you, rereading what you wrote down on a little notebook - travel sized. It was teeny tiny compared to his large hands, he had to squint to be able to read your writing.

"Axe!" You whined, "please before the idea goes away!" You say, shamelessly climbing over his lap and reaching for the pen. Laughing in victory as you snagged it from his hold and jumped off of him - not noticing the red flush over his cheekbones as you gently plucked the notebook from Crooks' hands. Flipping through the pages until you found the one you wanted and wrote down the lyrics of a new song you were coming up with.

"FRIEND," Crooks called, looking over your shoulder as you wrote, mouthing the words as you did do. "WHEN ARE YOU PERFORMING?"

holding up a finger to tell him to wait, you wrote the lyrics. Stopping for a second to mouth it, making sure that it made sense instead of random gibberish. After finishing the last of your thoughts, you looked up at Crooks.

"This weekend! The band's getting together tomorrow night to rehearse, set up a course.. I'll be needing opinions too." You say, rambling away a bit — their phones rang at the same time, Axe's relaxed expression morphed into annoyance whilst Crooks' smile slowly faded away.

You frowned at this. "Hey, if it's work, then you can.. call in sick?" You suggest. Despite knowing these two for two weeks and three days (14 hours and 55 minutes!), you still didn't know where they worked. You tried asking once, to go surprise them with lunch but they had avoided your questions.

Then distracted you with your writing process.

Their appearances . . . Honestly startled you the first time you met Axe then Crooks. You had thought they were actual human remains and your drunk-brain had sobbed into Axe's chest for no reason other than thinking he was actually dead.

As embarrassing as it was, Drunk you had shoved apples into his mouth in weak attempts to 'revive' him, despite Axe telling you to calm the fuck down.

Long story short, you passed out and he ended up bringing you into his shared bedroom — where you met the ever loveable Crooks for the first time!

. . . You may or may not have scared him when you screamed.

"WE.. CAN'T." Crooks twisted his tattered scarf, dim eyelights looking left and right, his teeth uncomfortably tightly shut.

You frowned, placing your notebook to the side and stood up - even sitting down, the two skeletons were taller than you. Cupping his cheekbones and forcing him to look up, you leaned your forehead against his. Your eyes shut as you attempted to calm him down - unbeknownst to you, it had the opposite reaction and his skull bloomed a rusty orange.

Axe snickered from his place. Even if it wasn't aimed at him, seeing his brother in total euphoria was enough. . . The ugly face of jealousy was still there, though.

"Hey, it's okay! You two don't have to tell me anything. It is weird that you guys start working around midnight . . ." You trailed, sticking out your tongue. "but you don't owe me an explanation- OH! How about you tell me what you think about the song?"

Removing your hands, Crooks tried to follow the warmth, his small sockets half-lidded with dim, small, rusty orange hearts.

You didn't notice, Axe did.

And he grinned at you. "sure. whatever you want, sweets."

You laugh softly. "Whatever happened to 'sugarplum'?"

"...sweets suit ya better." He muttered softly, the flush of red dusting over his cheekbones. Their phones went off at the same time again - making you frown softly. Their boss was persistent, it was illegal to make your employee work out of working hours!

Seeing your angered expression, Axe chuckled and ruffled your hair - warning a loud protest as you playfully pushed his hand away and retreated back to your notebook.

"..it's not finished, but you want to listen to what I have right now?" You ask the two, sheepishly looking down at your unfinished lyrics. You scanned the words and flushed a bit - feeling a new fresh of embarrassment as you covered your face with the book. "Of course you don't have too, I know how busy you guys are and I don't I want—"

"OF COURSE, WE'D BE HONOURED TO LISTEN TO YOUR NEW SONG!" Crooks cut you off from your word vomit. Taking a deep breath in, you stiffly nodded your head.

"okay.. okay, just. Don't laugh okay? This is all improv at the moment." You say, exhaling loudly. Placing the notebook flat on the coffee table, you sat on your legs. Lightly tapping the surface in an improv beat.

" _I got a young heart ... and it's wild and free. I don't know where it starts, but it starts with you and me_.." you sang softly, your eyes following the song - voice wavering with uncertainty with the improv beat. Stopping halfway through, you leaned back and ran your hand through your hair. "It's going to sound better with the beat and music, I promise."

"IT'S GOOD!" Crooks bounced, frowning when his phone went off the third time in less then thirty minutes, he ignored it. "I CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR YOU SING IT THIS WEEKEND, Y/N!"

"me too." Axe called, giving you a thumbs up. You flushed at their words and covered your cheeks. Feeling them heat up in your palms.

"pfft, you guys flatter me too much." You say softly, trying to calm yourself down.

Axe laughed loud, shaking his head as he stood up, walking over to you and ruffled your hair once again.

"hate work... gotta go." He says slowly, looking at his brother. Crooks frowned and reluctantly got up.

"...Y/N? C-CAN..." he pointed his fingers together, the familiar rusty blush over his cheek bones. He shook his head and stared at you. "MAY I SLEEPOVER? WE'LL HAVE SO MUCH FUN!"

"..pa-bro.. we don't get off til five."

You perked up at this, you annoyance slowly growing at whomever their boss was. How dare they make them work at unreasonable hours?

Hissing softly, you turned on your heel and marched to the kitchen. Opening the junk drawer, you took the spare keys and marched back to the two skeletons.

"..Uhm. This may be sudden, but here." You give Axe and Crooks the two spare keys. They stared at the piece of metal in your hands, dumbfounded before looking up at you for an explanation. You flushed at their child-like innocence (more Crooks over than Axe) and grabbed both of their wrists, dropping the two keys in each of their hands.

"..D-drop by whenever..." you trailed - growing more pink the longer they stared at you.

Axe covered his teeth, giving you his keys back with a slight chuckle. "m'gonna forget... crooks'll keep his.. spare."

You beamed at this. "Oh, alright!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that If Readz wasn't a reaper, she'd be a lead singer and songwriter for a small band, and absolutely rock! - notice how open she is compared to canon LR? 
> 
> Also, I kept trying to type Axe and Crooks as 'Ares' and 'Atlas' gAAAHHH I hate the nicknames the fandom gave them T^T so cruel..


End file.
